Tempel des Eises
Der Tempel des Eises ist ein Dungeon in Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Der Tempel des Eises ist recht unberührt von Menschenhand und ist das Hoheitsgebiet des stolzen Elementargeistes des Eises, Celsius. Der Tempel ist von Cruxis um den Altar des Centurios des Eises, Glacies, herum errichtet worden. Die nächstgelegene Stadt ist Flanoir, es muss jedoch eine weite Schneewüste durchquert werden, um von dort aus den Tempel zu erreichen. Durch Felswände, die den gesamten Kontinent umgeben, ist es zudem nicht einfach, das Land zu verlassen, was seine Isolation bestärkt und den Tempel des Eises abermals vor den Eingriffen der Menschen bewahrt. Um den Tempel herum, der in eine tiefe Höhle eingelassen ist, wächst die Blume "Celsius' Träne", die alles vereisen können soll. Sie kann lediglich mit Handschuhen aus Pinguinfedern berührt werden, da sie ansonsten schwerste Verbrennungen zufügt. Das Innere des Tempels besteht aus Fels, Eis und einem kalten See, der erst überquert werden kann, wenn er gefroren ist. Ein Rätsel mit drehbaren Statuen verhindert das Vordringen zur Celsius' Altar, ohne es gelöst zu haben, da die Pforte verriegelt ist. Durch die Wetterveränderungen nach der Weltenvereinigung wuchs eine Celsius' Träne zu ungeahnter Größe heran. Sie zerstörte dabei einen Teil des Tempels und ist selbst eines der wenigen noch vereisten Objekte in der Umgebung des Tempels: Ansonsten sind das Eis und der Schnee größtenteils abgeschmolzen. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Auf der Suche nach allen Elementargeistern, mit denen Sheena Fujibayashi Pakte schließen soll, um die Mana-Konnexe zwischen Sylvarant und Tethe'alla zu durchdringen, erreichen die Helden auch den Tempel des Eises. Sie stellen fest, dass der Mana-Ring zwar die Fähigkeit zum Gefrieren erhält, aber zu schwach ist, um den See längerfristig einzufrieren, den sie überqueren müssen. Sie erfahren in Flanoir von Celsius' Träne, die sie im Tempelbereich finden können. Um sie zu berühren, müssen sie jedoch zuerst Federn von Pinguinisten besorgen, die im Schneeland leben. Im Zubehörladen "Schneewittchen" stellt der ältere Mann ihnen daraus die "Pinguinhandschuhe" her. thumb|300px|left|Nach dem Sieg der Helden über Celsius verlangt sie von Sheena einen Eid, der ihrer Macht würdig ist Nun können die Helden den See überqueren, indem sie ihn mit Celsius' Träne einfrieren. Auf der anderen Seite müssen sie einen Mechanismus mit den drehbaren Statuen betätigen, um das Portal zum Altar von Celsius öffnen zu können. Dahinter beginnt sogleich ein Kampf gegen sie, ohne dass sie viele Worte mit den Helden wechselt. Erst nach dem gewonnenen Kampf schließt sie sich Sheena an und bittet sie, ihre Kräfte für etwas Würdiges zu nutzen. Nachdem die Helden den Tempel wieder verlassen und die Außenanlage erreicht haben, werden sie durch ein grelles Licht auf die Richtung aufmerksam, in der Ozette liegt. Sie eilen daraufhin direkt vom Tempel des Eises nach Ozette, das sie daraufhin in Trümmern vorfinden und nur eine lebende Person, den jungen Mithos, retten können. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Auf der Suche nach Glacies' Kern suchen die Helden den Tempel des Eises auf, da sie mittlerweile verstanden haben, dass sich die Kerne in der Nähe der Tempel der Beschwörungsgeister befinden. Dort begegnen die Helden noch in der Außenanlage Raine und Genis Sage, von denen sie sich vorher in Izoold getrennt hatten. Sie berichten ihnen von Lloyd Irving, der Flanoir angegriffen hatte, worüber Raine irritiert ist, da sich Flanoir niemals gegen die Kirche von Martel gestellt hatte. Lloyd greift allerdings hauptsächlich Städte an, die sich gegen die Kirche von Martel gestellt hatten oder zumindest dessen verdächtigt wurden. Raine und Genis berichten stattdessen davon, dass sie auf der Suche nach Glacies' Kern waren und der Inhaber des Zubehörladens ihnen entgegengekommen war, in dessen Besitz Glacies' Kern gewesen war. Sie hatten ihn zwar darum gebeten, ihnen den Kern zu überreichen, doch er hatte es abgelehnt, da er einen solch wertvollen Gegenstand nicht einfach weggeben wollte. Tenebrae erklärt daraufhin, dass sich der Mann in Gefahr befindet, da der Kern seine Seele verzerren wird und er dadurch gewalttätig oder sogar mörderisch werden könnte. Regal Bryant fragt sich dann, ob dies nicht Lloyds Angriffe auf die Städte erklären könnte. Genis will Lloyd daraufhin so schnell wie möglich finden und erfährt von Emil Castagnier, dass Lloyds Rheaird in Richtung Süden aufgebrochen ist, woraufhin Raine vermutet, dass er unter Umständen nach Meltokio unterwegs ist. Regal meint, dass sie Lloyd Raine und Genis überlassen werden und er und die anderen nach dem Centurio-Kern suchen werden. Er berichtet Raine, dass er den Brief, den sie ihm in Izoold überreicht hat, sorgfältig gelesen hat, woraufhin sie sich bedankt und mit Genis aufbricht. Auch die anderen Helden begeben sich zurück nach Flanoir, um mit dem Inhaber des Zubehörladens zu sprechen. In Flanoir erfahren sie, dass der Sohn von dem Händler keinen Käufer hatte finden können, weshalb er den Kern dorthin zurückbringen wollte, wo er ihn gefunden hatte. Regal bemerkt, dass es sich bei dem Inhaber nicht mehr um den alten Mann von vor zwei Jahren handelt, weshalb er sich nach ihm erkundigt. Jener alte Mann ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Die Helden brechen abermals zum Tempel des Eises auf und dringen bis hin zu Celsius' Altar vor, hinter dem sich ein weiteres Portal geöffnet hatte. Dieses führt in einen Bereich, der noch tiefer in das Gebirge geht, wo sich auch Glacies' Altar befindet. Den finden leer vor und werden stattdessen von Monstern angegriffen, die sie erfolgreich bezwingen. Regal vermutet daraufhin, dass sie unter Umständen hintergegangen wurden, da der Kern nicht in seinem Altar ist und der Händler ebenfalls nicht mehr derselbe war wie damals. Um einer Falle zu entgegen, wollen sie den Tempel schnellstmöglich verlassen. Marta Lualdi wird jedoch von den anderen Helden fortgelockt, weil sie ihren Vater sieht, Brute Lualdi. Er lockt sie tiefer in den Höhlenkomplex des Tempels, woraufhin ein Steinsturz sie endgültig von Emil und Regal trennt. Die beiden werden von Soldaten des Vanguards angegriffen, die sie abwehren können. Um Marta folgen zu können, sprengt Regal daraufhin die Felsbrocken, die ihnen den Weg versperren, mit einem Chi-Angriff. thumb|300px|Celsius beschützt die Helden vor Alice und Decus Sie finden Marta in der Gewalt von Richter Abend vor, der Marta attackiert und tödlich verwundet. Er nimmt ihr Ratatosks Kern ab und entfernt sich von den Helden, die entsetzt zurückgelassen werden. Kurz darauf entpuppt sich die getötete Marta jedoch als Fälschung, die Sheena Fujibayashi durch eine Ninja-Technik hervorgerufen hatte. Gemeinsam mit Marta erscheint sie vor Regal und Emil, und vor allem Letzterer ist tief erleichtert, dass Marta noch am Leben ist. Sheena offenbart, dass sie im Tempel des Eises ist, um die entführten Einwohner von Flanoir zu retten. Sie erklärt, dass während des Angriffs auf Flanoir durch Lloyd die Familie entführt wurde, die im Zubehörladen arbeitet, und Sheena konnte der Spur des Vanguards bis zum Tempel des Eises folgen. Sheena schließt sich den anderen an. Ihre Unterstützung für die anderen Helden währt jedoch nicht lange Zeit, da sie bald darauf durch eine Fallgrube, die sich unter ihr auftut, von ihnen getrennt wird. Daher suchen die anderen Helden nach ihr und finden sie in der unteren Ebene unverletzt auf. Den Sturz hatte sie gut überstanden, weil sie auf Alice gelandet war. Alice ist nun jedoch bewusstlos und Sheena und Decus bemühen sich darum, sie wieder aufzuwecken. Als die Helden jedoch ankommen und Sheena erklären, dass Alice und Decus vom Vanguard sind, entfernt Sheena sich augenblicklich von ihnen, wobei sie Alice zu Boden wirft, wovon sie erwacht. Alice und Decus wollen die Helden daraufhin in einen Kampf verwickeln, was Sheena verhindert, indem sie Celsius zur Hilfe ruft, die eine Eiswand zwischen den Helden und Alice und Decus erzeugt. In Flanoir stellt sich bald darauf heraus, dass die Familie, die im Zubehörladen gearbeitet hatte, in der Tat vom Vanguard gefangen gehalten worden war, um die Helden zum Tempel des Eises zu locken. Krieger aus Mizuho befreiten sie. Wissenswertes *Die Beschwörung von Celsius in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist die einzige Beschwörung Sheenas, die in diesem Spiel zu sehen ist. In einer alternativen Szene bei den heißen Quellen ruft sie auch Undine herbei, deren Beschwörung jedoch durch ein Schwarzbild ausgeblendet wird. Ortsliste en:Temple of Ice Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Tethe'alla Kategorie:Vereinte Welt